<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitch of a Boss by SnackAttack687</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309007">Bitch of a Boss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnackAttack687/pseuds/SnackAttack687'>SnackAttack687</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Gen, Hurt Husk, Workplace violence???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnackAttack687/pseuds/SnackAttack687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor isn’t the kindest soul to be contracted too... Just ask Husk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was sitting down in the lobby, it was a rather hot day in Hell so everyone was chilling. Angel was spread out across the bar, Vaggie and Charlie sharing a seat watching romcoms on there phone. Niffty was taking a break from frantically running everywhere cleaning and Husk was passed out on lounge with a bottle of Whiskey in hand.</p>
<p>The doors swung open forcefully as loud static pierced through everyone’s ears causing them to turn, facing the fuming Radio Demon.</p>
<p>“HUSK!!” Alastor yelled startlingly the sleeping cat.</p>
<p>“Waaa?” He yawned sitting up rubbing at his eyes. Before he could speak Alastor got a good grip around his ears and flung him across the room in one fowl swoop. Husk hit the floor with a grunt.<br/>“WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?” Husk yelled getting angry as well.</p>
<p>“I ASKED YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME AND YOU DID NOT COME THROUGH! I COMPLETED MY END OF THIS DEAL!!!”</p>
<p>“I did finish my END of the deal YOU FUCK FACE!”</p>
<p>“Oh... well I expect it on my desk in half an hour.” And with that Alastor left leaving a hurt Husk. Everyone’s attention on Husk as he rose to his feet wobbly.</p>
<p>“H-Husk are you okay?” Charlie asked moving to help him.</p>
<p>“IM FINE!” The more then pissed of cat growled. Rubbing at his ears which where bleeding at the base. “Fucker almost ripped my ears off.” </p>
<p>“WHAT! THAT FUCKERS GONE TOO FAR!” Vaggie shouted. </p>
<p>“No no he didn’t... it’s fine that was nothing.” Husk said tiredly.</p>
<p>“He was soft on you!” Niffty Piped in.</p>
<p>“That was soft!... I feel sorry for you.” Angel snorted before heading up to his room where it was more quiet.</p>
<p>“Ugh forget it... I got to go and give the basted these contracts.” Husk said while walking up to the bar and grabbing a envelope from under the desk and headed off to Alastor’s office.</p>
<p>“Let me at least help with your wounds!” Charlie called after him. Husk flipped the bird to Charlie and kept on his way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Casino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alastor is a dick. Husk is a sad boi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor stormed down the hallway to the Husks room after failing to find the cat at the bar. He flung the door open.</p><p>“HUSK WHY ARE YOU NOT AT THE BAR?” Husk was sitting at the desk that comes with the room nursing his head, pieces of paper scattered along the desk top.</p><p>“Ughhh kept it down. Headache. Princess said I could have the day off. So I decided to do work ya happy?.” The hung over cat huffed turning back to his work.</p><p>“Most certainly not, you work here now not at that stupid casino you own.” Alastor said grabbing Husk by the ear and dragging him out.</p><p>“Alastor the Casino has been closed for months to do your work. SO STOP GRABBING ME!” Husk was struggling as Al pulled him by the ear all the way back to the bar. Kicking and screaming got the attention of Charlie and Vaggie.</p><p>“Ugh Alastor I gave him the day off.” Charlie said while approaching the pissed of cat and even more pissed of Deer.</p><p>“Frankly dear I don’t care. I own his soul, so I decided when he works.” Alastor said while shoving the cat at the bar.</p><p>“Asshole” Husk gruffest while hitting against the bar. </p><p>“He has been working non stop for the last couple of weeks so I thought you would allow a single day off. He clearly needs it look at him.” Charlie said pointing to the old man. </p><p>He was leaning his body against the bar. His hands shaking slightly as he massaged his ear Alastor was just latched too, before reaching under the bar to take out some of his pills before downing them.</p><p>“He’s old Al. Physically and Mentally. He can’t be pushed like this. It takes a toll on him.” Charlie’s voice was soft and full of worry.</p><p>“I OWN HIM!” Alastor yelled before walking out and up the stairs. </p><p>“Hey Charlie can u do a favour for me?” Husks voice came from across the lobby.</p><p>“Uh sure what is it?” Husk has never asked for help before she was excited!</p><p>“If it’s not to big of a ask can you ah please grab all the papers on the desk in my room and bring them here? But keep Al away from them!” His tone was dead but his eyes where pleading.</p><p>Charlie turned around and headed up the stairs “sure” Vaggie went with her. “Your awfully quiet?” The smiling demon asked her girlfriend.</p><p>“What papers do u think husk needs? And why keep them from his boss?” Vaggie whispered gripping her spear closer to her chest.</p><p>“I don’t know let’s find out” Charlie giggled before pushing open the door to Huskies room. They walked up to the door and saw the foreclosure notice on his desk. “His Casino? Why is he being closed?” </p><p>“I don’t know seems like he’s been missing payments.” Vaggie said picking up the paper and reading it closely.</p><p>“How he should be making tonnes of money there.” Charlie said grabbing another piece of paper.</p><p>“He’s had it closed?” Vaggie was reading more intensely now. “He’s the only person who works there other then Niffty every now and then... he didn’t lie when he said he didn’t trust people.”</p><p>“He’s been here for months... with no time off to even make a days worth... we don’t pay him either.” Charlie was now upset and frowning.</p><p>The grabbed the papers and headed back to the bar. Once they got down stairs they realised the actual weight of the situation. There were two men standing in the lobby yelling at Husk.</p><p>“YOU OWE US MONEY!”</p><p>“I promise I’m getting it just give me a few more days, I don’t wanna loose that place!”</p><p>“YOUR DEADLINE WAS TODAY!”</p><p>“Todays not over at least give me until the end of today!... PLEASE!”</p><p>“Pathetic!” The two demons walked to the door. “Better have it or we take it!” The door slammed closed.</p><p>Husks head fell into the bar. As Charlie and Vaggie approached they noticed he was shaking. “H-husk you okay.” Charlie asked putting out her hand.</p><p>“I’m fine” The cat demon said rasing his head. His eyes where glassy and he sounded so broken and fragile. “I don’t have the money. I can try asking Al but he won’t. I’m going to have to let them take it. I don’t wanna lose it... I DONT WANT TO LOSE IT!” Husk was hiding his face. It was obvious he was crying now. You could see him shaking and hear the sobs.</p><p>“Don’t you have money saved from before?” Vaggie asked not sure how to respond.</p><p>“No! I blew it on medicines and Wepons and shit for The asshole, Niffty, the kid. gambling and bills. I wouldn’t be in this mess if the fucker didn’t drag me here.”His words where weak and full of pain and anger.</p><p>He was going to lose his casino cause of a smiling fucker.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Um I apologise for this XD it was bad but like... pfff</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry this is shit. Next chapter I’m gonna do another exsample of Alastor being a jerk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>